


Elovetor

by YollyDelaney2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adonis - Freeform, CEO, CEO Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kinks, Oops, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Winchester - Freeform, Winchester Corporation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: Dean, the young successful businessman, older brother, bachelor, 21 century’s Adonis, owner and CEO of The Winchester Corp. has never needed a woman in his life for anything, except of sex. But will it all change when a woman named Y/N steps into the elevator?





	1. Not So Boring

 

 

 

 

_One more day has come to an end!_ , He thought, admiring the incredible view of New York from his huge office at Winchester Corporation.

He was sitting in his fancy comfortable chair trying to figure out something to improve his mood after the stressful hard work week. It was late on a Friday evening, probably all his employees were already gone enjoying their weekend somewhere, the quiet space gave him the sensation of loneliness. By now, he was used to be alone with his thoughts till late. He was focused on success, and accomplishing his goals, doing everything in his power to improve living conditions in the third world. Being lonely was the price he has to pay for his choices, to become a powerful businessman. He wasn't complaining, he enjoyed his life, his work, though sometimes he felt that everything he accomplished was empty without someone to share his battles and accomplishments.

 _Winchester, stop thinking about that shit, it's not going to lead you anywhere_ , He told to himself. He picked his phone and dialed to Castiel Novak, his bodyguard.

"Yes, sir."

"Novak, I'll be leaving in 10 minutes, please pick me up in front of the building. We are heading to the Salon the Ning."

"As you say, sir."

"Thanks," He said, hanging up and sliding his phone in his pocket. Before leaving, he decided to check out if Crowley, his Communication Head was still there. Crowley was a good friend, they share the same passion, their work, and probably he would be there working as hard as ever. "Maybe, he wouldn't blame to join me at the pub."

He turned off his laptop and left his office closing the door behind him. Looking to his secretary empty desk he reminded that he had forgotten to ask her to talk to Jo.

 _I'm going to kill Crowley!_ , Dean thought out loud, sarcastically.

While making a mental note to send her a message Monday morning instructing her to talk to Jo, he reached the elevator and pressed the elevator's button. Almost instantly the elevator opened it's door. He stepped in and pressed the 42nd-floor button to check out on Crowley and ask him for a drink. In a bit, the elevator opened in an empty dark floor, he just saw a dim light from a computer screen as he stepped outside from the elevator to see who was still there working at this time.

He knew he let his employees go home or do whatever they wanted to. Dean appreciated hard workers, though he didn't expect them working at this time on Fridays, after all. Winchester believed that a good employee has to balance his professional and personal life to work as happy as possible. After all, work is just a means to an end.

Dean was intrigued. As quietly as possible, he walked through the foyer to take a look at the golden employee. There she was, a tiny beautiful (y/h/c). She was sitting on her legs in front of her computer chuckling to her screen. She was adorable with that beautiful shining hair cascading on her shoulder and that lips curling into a smile. She seemed to enjoy her work, and he felt pleased. He liked that his employees have a good time working. But what had surprised him more was that he got hypnotized by that girl. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Suddenly, her phone ring drag him out of his daydream.

He flinched in the corner of the foyer, as didn't want to find him spying on her. She fumbled to pick it and dropped it on the floor, cursing to herself. He couldn't help himself, but smile. She was funny and beautiful, and some unbelievable energy emanated from her making him wait to listen to her conversation.

"Hey, Luci, what's up?"

 _Luci? Who would be that Luci-guy?! Her boyfriend!?!_ , He thought annoyed, and little pessimistically.

"No. I'm still at the office ... Yeah, I'm still here, because you did me the favor to finish this draft at the end of the day ... I told you it to send me at 3 pm, yet, your e-mail was here at 6. Big thanks, Lucifer!" She said mockingly.

 _Well, he's a co-worker, after all_ , he thought and sighed at the end, a smirk growing on his kissable lips.

He was stunned at how relieved he felt that  _Luci_ wasn't anything, but a friend from work.

"Stop mocking me, Luci. I'm not a slug. It's your fault that you can't keep your mouth shut and distracted me all day about your weekend plans," She said laughing.

_My God, she's witty ... What a luck!_

 

"Sure. I'll be there in a bit ... Yes, Luci. Although, if you want me to get there soon, you have to stop talking. I have to finish this file and to send it to Gabriel. You know today was our deadline, and it was a request from Mr Winchester."

_Well, well, well, she was working on a file for me. I had to make sure to take a really good look at this particular file._

_Or her._

"Lucifer, for the love of God, let me finish this! Don't worry, I'm going to Starlite straight from the office, ok? Thanks, see you, _Don Juan,_ " She said, nodding her head and smiling to herself.

With the movement, her hair hugged her shoulders smoothly and he felt his mouth dried. He swallowed hard and decided to check out Starlite. He didn't know where this place was, but he needed to see her one more time.

* * *

 

                   _In front of Winchester Corp's Building_

_Dean's POV_

 

"Sir? Is everything ok?" I heard Castiel asking, while stepping out from Winchester Corp's building.

"Yes, everything's under control."

"I thought for a second something had happened because you told me you would be here in 10 minutes, and it took you quite a while more, sir. I was becoming worried."

I looked at my watch and noticed that it did took more than 30 minutes watching the beautiful brunet. I smiled with satisfication.

_Good spent 30 min._

"Sorry, Cas. I received an e-mail and it took me more time to answer it than I thought," I lied, shamelessly. It was too pathetic to assume I was watching a beautiful employee working and that I was planning to stalk her.

I headed for the passenger door as asked Novak, "Cas, have you ever heard about Starlite?"

Castiel looked at me shocked and quickly recomposed himself, "It's a nightclub, sir."

"Far from here?"

"No, sir. Just a few blocks away from here, actually."

"Ok, great! Change of plans. We're going to Starlite tonight."

"Cof... I'm sorry, sir. May I warn you that some of Winchester workers used to attend the place."

"I'm aware of that, Cas! I just want to take a look and have a few drinks. Then, we'll be ready to go home. Don't worry. I'm not willing to join the crowd. I do know you feel impatient in crowded places."

"It's not just that, sir. People used to go to this kind of places to flirt, and men could behave pretty jealousy, and unnecessary fights just happen from nowhere."

"Ok, Cas, I get it. I'm not planning to mess with other women," I told him smirking and thinking about feeling that appealing lips of my beautiful employee.

_Get a grip, Winchester, you're looking like a teenager!_

"As you wish, sir," Cas agreed, neverthless, closing the limo door after I snuggled on the passenger seat.

* * *

 

_Starlite_

 

 

Castiel left me in front of the club and I head to the end of the line. A charming woman looked at me and came walking straight to me, "Mr Winchester, what a pleasure to have you here. I didn't know you were coming tonight, sir."

_What the hell this woman is talking about? How could she know me? I've never been here before._

"Excuse me?" I told politely, not wanting to be rude.

"Sorry, sir. My apologies, I'm Pamela, Starlite's hostess. I don't see your name on the list."

"It's not," I answered her, quite annoyed. _Son of a bitch, I can't go to a club without someone pampering me? I just want to enjoy myself on this fine Friday evening._ "I'm not used to attend this kind of places, miss. To be true, right now I'm regretting coming."

"Why, sir? Please, let me help you. It's nonsense you waiting here on this line."

"That's exactly what I'm planning on, miss." Finally a smirk found the place on my lips.

"Pamela, Mr. Winchetser. It's Pamela. Please, come. I'll place you in our best booth," She said with a hand on my shoulder, becoming me to go inside with her.

My God, this girl is so fucking annoying.

"Miss, I think you didn't understand. I'll be here waiting in the line as everyone else's. I'm not going to join your best booth."

"But, sir. You-"

I looked at her with my ' _don't argue with me_ ' look.

"I'll be just fine, _here,_ " I said and she turned in her heels presumptuously. "And miss Pamela," I added then she looked at me with full of hope eyes. "Make sure anyone else knows I'm here."

She looked at me stunned, but nodded, anyway. "Ok, sir," She said before going back to her ship on Starlite door.

It doesn't take long to get in. The hostess looked at me disgusted, apparently. She's not used to taking no to an answer. In the club, I head straight to the bar and ordered some scotch. The place was crowded. It would be a miracle if I see her. I'm definitely not in the mood to chase her here.

"Hello, handsome," I hear an unknown voice, addressing me.

Turning around I came across to a blond girl, "May I help you?" I asked dryly.

"Britney, nice to me you," The girl said all flirty.

_God, help me..._

"Excuse me," I just said leaving the bar, trying to find my beautiful (y/h/c) girl. Fortunately, the bimbo was not here. I asked for another shot and turned back to the lounge to watch the dance floor.

And there she was!

Dancing shyly with the 42nd-floor blond secretary. She was so sexy in her black pencil skirt and white shirt. Her hair was held in a bun, showing her tempting neck. I would love to be there holding her hips, kissing that neck of hers, feeling her body rubbing against mine. Suddenly, a man came around her and hold her waist in an intimate way and whispered something in her ear. That bugged me more than it should. She smiled at him and punched his arm. This simple gesture immediately made me smirk.

_She was not interested, my friend, back of._

The man burst into a laugh and left her, frowning and walking away.

_She's adorable, and she seems to be aware of her beauty._

"Well, here you are," I heard a screechy voice. I turned and face the bimbo, looking at her as cool as possible.

"It seems that a cat ate your tongue."

"Far from that, actually."

"Hmmm... A handsome man, incredible voice. How else can I describe this evening? One more drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you going to refuse a drink with me?"

"Sorry, sweetheart."

"Hmmm, grumpy!" She tried to say in a sexy way.

All she did was getting on my nerve.

I picked up my phone and dialed Castiel.

"Yes, sir," he readily answered.

"I'm ready to leave," I said, hanging then up, turning to the bimbo, "Enjoy yourself," I bent in a sarcastic way and head to the exit door.


	2. New Discoveries

A week had passed by since my stalking adventure and I hadn't seen my golden girl after that. I know that I should stay away from her, for that she is an employee, and I have a rule about that. One that says,  _don't mix pleasure with work._  But I couldn't help it. She's definitely gorgeous, yet, I shouldn't mingle around her. It's not my modus operandi.

Anyhow, I had a busy week and hadn't thought about her, since. I don't feel alone during the week days, I have so many things to do and to worry about that I don't have the time to think of any girl, even and _her_.

Another Friday has arrived, and I felt that emptiness, again. I always could call to my brother, Sammy, but he's young and probably has party and things to do with his friends, than spent a little time with his big brother. I always could travel, but still will be way too lonely.

  
While lost in thoughts, I heard a ping, announcing a new e-mail. It was a message from my right hand, Ben.

 

 

"Ben, just stop," I cut short his monologue about his breakthrough, "Why didn't you tell me you're accompanied. You shouldn't have been here by now!" I said a bit concerned.

"This is more important," Ben answered dryly.

"No, it's not. Your life is more important, your passion is much more important. We're saving life though, for that you have to be alive. This girl is important to you, isn't she?"

"It's just a girl, Dean!"

"Which you call ' _kitten_ ', am I wrong?" I didn't even bother leaving him answer me. "Are you trying to kid me? I know you better than this. I don't want that happening again."

I didn't know much about that girl, it was none of my business, but I did care about Ben. He had a rough past, too. He deserves to be happy. Music is his passion, but he needed someone to share his life. And if that girl made him happy, also more care free, who am I to stop him? I wish I could find a woman that makes me feel that way too. 

I had to wait.

Ben scrutinized me, with that icy blue eyes of his. I knew way too well that Ben doesn't like to be told what to do, and to talk about his feelings or personal life, although sometimes I felt so connected to him, that I couldn't help myself and be more than a boss to him - a friend. So, with his piercing, commanding and paternal green eyes, I looked back to Ben, putting an end to the discussion about priorities.

"It's not a request. Now go on and tell me what's up."

We talked about Ben's breakthroughs and planned strategies for our next moves. About a half an hour had passed and I took way too much time from Ben.

Before sending him back home, I've decided to ask Ben about his beloved girl,

"Before you leave, may I ask you something? Something that has to be confidential." 

Ben gave him a mockingly look. He got the irony.

"It's personal, Ben."  
  
Chuckling, he nodded, "I don't know how I could help you, but go ahead."  
  
"You used to hang out with Simon's staff, don't you?" Ben freezed, color draining from his face.  
  
"Oh, yes! I know some of them, why?" He questioned me, looking uneasy.  
  
"Enlighten me about their names."  
  
"Something happened?" He asked, worried.  
  
"No! What's the problem, Ben? Why are you being so reticent?"  
  
"It's nothing! I'm just puzzled about your personal interest," He's clearly uncomfortable about my question.   
  
I don't know why, but I planned to know right ahead, "So?"  
  
"So," He answers me evasively.  
  
"Simon's staff, Ben, the one you used to mingle, tell me their names."  
  
"I don't know everyone. I just know Lucifer, Aria, (Y/N) and Lisa. Actually Lisa is not Gabriel's team, she's the secretary, though she's always around them. And I don't mingle with them. Lucifer is my friend. Period," He answers, irritated.

My body expression was tense, eyes sparklinf as stalactites - cold and sharp.  
  
 _Well, Aria or (Y/N)? Which of those two is my golden girl? If I ask him now, he's going to ask questions. And I won't let him. The less he knows, the better._  
  
"Is there something I have to know about them?" I asked him serious, little concerned about his behavior.

He had a problem with one of them? He's used to look around employees files to make sure nobody is playing illegally or spreading confidential information.  
  
"Winchester, what exactly you want to know about them? You're beating around the bush, and quite frankly it annoys me. Go straight to the point."  
  
He was smart, he read people way too well, that's why he was my right hand. Ben's perceptive, smart, he observes people and their behavior, just like me. And, he knows me well. I wouldn't ask something like that without a reason.

I looked into his eyes and catch a glimpse of fear, and a click in my brain drained the blood from my head. I'm perusing his girl.

_My God, how come that happened?_

"Which one are you dating?" I asked carefully.

It wasn't my intention, but the jealousy that got the better of me.  
  
He looked at me blankly, sighing heavily, "There's nothing we can hide from you, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh no, there are plenty of things you hide from me, but right now you simply can't. Your body language is telling me that there is actually something wrong. I just assume. You're too irritated about it. You're not used to worry about colleges. So, tell me."  
  
He rolled his eyes dramatically with a grin, "She just plays in my band, Winchester. It's Aria. She's really talented and we're playing together."  
  
 _He most definitely are not just playing with her, but I'm not going to talk about it. It's his personal life. "_

I didn't know that Simon had hired one more analyst."  
  
"He didn't. Aria is the communication girl. She revises and tune files. I don't know deeply their full job. But, it's everything under control around there."

I know it is. And now its even harder to know which one is the girl.   
  
"Last Friday you were," I stopped myself, sensing his tension.  
  
"We had a concert last week. She was playing with me, yes."   
  
Once again, I don't know why I felt relieved.  
  
"Great! One more thing; prepare yourself for our party! December's first Friday we're going to celebrate our accomplishments, and I want you there. You're a part of this. Clear your schedule," I said to him bossy, knowing that he always skips our party's.  
  
"If I see you there, I'll stay," He answered me, honestly, with a mischievous look. He knew I don't use to attend employees party's, but I have an excuse for that. If I show up, people will not going to enjoy the party, worried to make a good impression. And that's not the point about that party.

I nod and Colin get up to leave my office.

 

  
The weekend passed by, and I couldn't take my mind off the Girl. (Y/N), I guess. While daydreaming about her, Lorraine knocked on the door and excused herself as stepp into my office,

"Sorry for interrupting, Mr Winchester, may I take you a moment?" She asked, a little tense.  
  
"Sure. Come in!" She step inside my office, unbalanced, her cheeks flushed, looking worried. " How can I help you, Lorraine?" I know she was going to quit. I can sense that she was detached.   
  
"Sir, I want to thank you for this opportunity, and all, but I have others plans for my life and ... I really like to work here ..., and with you, sir! But-"

I rose my hand stopping her from babbling, "You're quitting."

"Look, Mr. Winchester, I'm _really_ sorry-"  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Lorraine. Honestly, I'm glad you found something else. I hope you succeed!" I said to her, all sencer. I really felt that way.  
  
"No, sir, I'm pregnant, so my husband and I decided that it's time for me to take care of our family. I wouldn't let you for another job. I really like here!"  
  
"Well, congratulations then. And thank you. When do you want to leave?"  
  
 _How come I didn't know she was married and pregnant?  
_  
 _"_ Well, if it's ok with you, sir, I can work until the end of this year. So, I may help you find another assistant," She answered me, looking _finally_ relieved.  
  
"So many great news, Lorraine! Please ask Jo to send you some resumes. And, please, if she try to apply herself, don't even send me the resume, ok?" She chuckled and nodded her head.

  
"Thank you for the understanding, Mr Winchester!"  
  
  
  
  
Day after day had passed, and I didn't find a new assistant, yet. Next Friday it's going to be the firm's party and then the end of the year. Finding a new assistant is going to be even harder than I thought. I knew Jo was sending me rubbishy resumes to apply herself. She was tedious and helpless. I was planning on taking her off the game, and ask Crowley to help me.  
  
While writing Crowley an e-mail, asking him to help fiddling a new assistant, I heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes." The doir opened. Lifting my sight up, I see those big boops of Jo. 

Immediately, I felt me annoyance raising. That happens ofen in her presence.  
  
"Mr. Winchester. I have to talk to you, sir," Jo said in that voice off her that she thinks it's going to seduce me. 

_Sweetheart you don't have the slightest chance._  
  
"Ok, Miss Spark. Go ahead," I said looking into her eyes, already knowing what's to come.  
  
"As you know, we couldn't find a proper assistant for you, sir, and the clock is ticking. I'm worried that Lorraine is leaving-"  
  
"And you thought you could fill yourself the vacancy," I interrupted her, without caring for any manners.

I watch I big grin spreading her face.  
  
 _Oh, Jo you have so much to learn. But not under my roof._  
  
"Well, that's great that you're offering me, sir. I can start right now and deal hiring someone to my place."  
  
"You don't understand, Miss Spark. You're not an option. If you were, I wouldn't lose time by asking you resumes."

She looked pissed, her stupid grin fading, trying to contain her temper.  
  
 _Seems that she's going to learn something here, after all._  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Miss Spark. I know your game, and you should have known that it wouldn't work with me. Crowley will help me. From now on, please talk to him. And the next time you want to talk to me, please, schedule an hour with my secretary. Don't come straightaway. Now, please, leave. I have work to do, and so do you."

She turned in her heels, furious, without adding a word, and slamming the door behind her. 

_Was I drunk the day I hired this woman?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story. P.s. ... I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm not native in English. I haven't many time to review the whole thing, neither correct the first chapter. I'm planning doing it once I have enough time.


	3. Sweet Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like warning you that I write some mature words here, and more adult content, so if you don't like the dirty word... you may not like this chapter.

A week had passed by. Today was finally the long-awaited firm's party. A kind of frenzy filled the atmosphere of the building. Everyone was chatting and already preparing themselves for the Christmas holiday. As usual, I didn't show up to the festivities. I just made sure that everything was great. I had a late meeting with Ben and Crowley. Ben, as usual, didn't attend the gathering, either. Crowley was a bit more close to the staff and after our meeting, he headed straight to the party. Ben stayed with me a bit more, we talked and drank a bit before he decided to stay a bit longer at his office. As to me, I stayed at my office, looking as usual the New York's lights through my bay window, enjoying a glass of scotch.

When I realized it was past 10 pm, I decided heading home. I was done trying to find something to do. My little brother had decided that he'll go enjoy his holidays in Texas with his friends. He offered me to acompany him, but I politely excused myself, and refused. I was not in the mood of join him. His friends were nothing less than childish, and look desperate to get my attention, especially the women part. They just don't seem to figure that they weren't my type. Those rich kids that think they're better than everyone just because they have money and a privileged life. I had a hard time understanding how my little brother manages to mingle with those people after everything we've passed when we were just kids. Probably, he's trying to fit... Unfortunately for her and for me.

I turned off my computer and headed to the elevator, stepping inside as I pressed the garage floor button. On my way, I changed my mind and decided to look for Ben before going home. I rushed to press his button floor and the door immediately opened. I step out the elevator and headed to his office. To my great surprise, he wasn't there. For once he'd decided to leave early. That's not pretty common. He just leaves early, when he has band practice or some gig. Then something came to my mind, that Aria girl, he probably is with her, that's why he's already gone.

 _God, what a beautiful girl is capable of,_ I thought chuckling.

My only and last thing to do, after all, was going home, to enjoy a great meal watching the ocean from my porch, and looking forward to a relaxing weekend on the beach, all by myself.

Completely lost in thoughts, I pressed the elevators button. The moment it's door opened, I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was leaning against the elevator's wall, entertained with her cellphone. I stepped inside, not bothering her at all, as she didn't take off her pretyy eyes from the phone. As soon as the door of the elevator closed, the motor stopped and blocked, plugging us in total darkness, her phone lights lightened slightly her beautiful face. I was mesmerized by her beauty, her scent. Suddenly, her phone turned off and we were thrown into total darkness.  
  
"Oh, no way!" I felt like laughing at her grumbling.

Her voice sent shivers down my spine, and her scent felt like she was calling me. A kind of attraction overcome me, that I've never felt before. Her body was pulling me like a magnet. Unknown force was pushing me to her small body.  
  
I heard her taking a deep breath, she seemed to be scared. I could feel the warmth of her. I was feeling aroused about her presence at the elevator cubicle in this total darkness. The atmosphere grew even heavier, the energy was almost palpable. I couldn't hold myself any longer, and took her by the waist, tracing a caress on her soft cheek.  
  
"What are you d-," She attempts to say, but I lifted her chin devilishly kissing the soft skin of her neck. Her scent from here was even better. I felt like an electric energy was overwhelming my whole body.

"Your skin is so soft..." I needed more! I needed to feel her body. I pressed myself against her and took her mouth with arousing brutality. Her body literally melted into my arms. Running my other hand on her tights, I lifted her skirt to her hips, feeling the soft warm skin between her tights. I kissed her even harder, possessing her sweet mouth.  
  
I wondered how she tastes.  
  
I pressed my body even harder against her, pushing her through the elevator's wall. She moaned on my lips, driving me crazy to take her here and now. Keeping her close to me, I took her one leg and placed it on my hips as I caressed her tights and her fine ass, feeling the seam of her lacy panty. I was hard, and need to show her how I wanted to feel her wet and hot velvet body. I pressed my restricted erection in the hollow of her legs, wrapped around my waist.

She moaned louder in my mouth.  
  
"You can scream, sweetheart. I'm going to take good care of you. I'll cherish you like a goddess, only if you allow me to fuck you _right here and right now,_ " I heard her gasp in surprise, but she didn't say a word. (Y/N) was completely at my mercy. Suddenly, the noise of the motor resounded in the elevator, and it started go up again. A blinding light dazzled her, so she closed her eyes, I took the advantage to turn her quickly with her back against my chest, making her stare at the elevator's door.

She stumbled a little, so I said to her,

"You will step out on this floor. You will remember everything from this moment - my touch, my smell, my caresses, _my hard on_. Don't tell anybody, unless you don't want to see me, _hear me_ , ever again. Understood?"

She nodded and snapped out of the spell I had put her into.

I watched her small frame go, while the door of the elevator closed, and I pressed the garaged button floor, sighing heavily. It was as if someone gave me life and took it from me. All that in few seconds.

Son of a bitch, what have I done!? I almost fucked an employee in my building elevator! This is a complete mess! What was I thinking? But, God is a witness - that body... those curves... her poisonous, sweet lips, her bright (y/e/c) eyes. Lord, and her voice! What I'm going to do now? I need to finish what I've started; I'll not be able to forget her until I feel her wet and warm flower around me.

**Author's Note:**

> (y/h/c) - your hair color


End file.
